On the mend
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid has been saved from his kidnapper but what has ordeal down to him? And will Hotch and the team be able to help him move on? Sequel to Kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiltle: **ON THE MEND

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **NONE

**Summary: **Reid has been saved from his kidnapper but what has ordeal down to him? And will Hotch and the team be able to help him move on?

**Disclaimer: **Once again I have to ramble on about how I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I got to admit I would to say that I do but I can't ah well. ON TO THE STORY DAR DAR DA.

Chapter one

Two weeks had passed in the hospital and Reid lay on his bed watching a documentary on TV, with Hotch.

The door opened and Dr Harrison came through, "hello Dr Reid, one last check up and you can leave today." The man smiled at the enthusiastic smile that he had gotten from Reid. He rebandaged all the wounds and salved what he had to and soon he was signing the forms saying that he could leave.

Reid laughed slightly as he grabbed his clothes and made his way slowly into the bathroom to get changed. He had been waiting for this day ever since that he had been emitted. As he changed he thought, he and Hotch had talked about what was going to happen and how he was happy to take him in and then the doctor talked to him and he said it was fine. He didn't know why but he felt safe when Hotch was nearby and for some strange reason he didn't have nightmares. A knock at the door woke him from his thoughts. "Reid are you okay? You've been in there for some time now," Hotch's voice called through the door.

Reid felt heat on his face and knew that he was blushing (1) and he opened the door, "Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts" Hotch gave him a look and then gave a small smile.

"Ready?" Hotch asked as he lifted Reid's suitcase that he had his clothes in.

"Ready when you are Hotch," Reid said happily.

Hotch smiled and together they left the hospital.

On the way home Reid had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. Hotch looked over and smiled and turned the radio down. Only a few kilometres to his home did disaster strike, Reid had gotten caught in a nightmare. His whimpering signified that and the way his limbs twitched Hotch pulled over the car and ran around to the other side of the car to wake Reid up.

_Hello baby, how are we," Reid woke startled and sat up hitting his head, groaning he heard the man laugh. Not long ago had he fallen asleep from a brutal whipping and bashing. _

"_Please no more," he whimpered._

"_Oh don't worry Spencer no more, for now," Ryan growled as he looked over his small trembling prize. And picked up the water bottle and waved it back and forth. He laughed as he saw Reid's eyes following the water. "Pleasure me," he reached down between his own legs and grabbed his straining erection and you'll get the water and food." Reid licked his lips when he saw the water but flinched when he heard what the man wanted for it and shock his head. _

"_You sure, you must be thirsty and hungry?" Ryan said sloshing the water._

_Trembling Reid felt tears forming in his eyes, "please?" he begged._

"_Only after the pleasure," Reid shook his head, "no? Very well then." Ryan took the lid off and tipped the water bottle up and started drinking it himself until a few drops were left. Reid felt himself whimper as he watched the man drink. He gasped when he emptied the bottle and dropped in onto the ground and stood, "pity I had made beef lasagne and vegetables for dinner such a pity that will be wasted." Ryan turned and left the room. Reid's stomach had groaned when he heard about the food and he pounced upon the bottle and held the opening to his mouth and a few drops fell onto his tongue only making him thirstier. Sobbing he curled himself up. _

"Reid come on, Reid wake up, you aren't there any more, your safe, it's me Hotch remember we got you out of there," Hotch continued talking in a soft and gentle voice until Reid woke panting.

"Hotch?" he burst out crying and Hotch cradled his head to his body and rocked the younger man.

"Come on let's get you home." Hotch felt Reid pull from the embrace and nod. He closed the passenger door quietly and he drove home and got Reid inside and onto a chair next to the kitchen.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened?" Hotch said gently as he pulled up his own chair.

Reid shivered and looked up into the kind face of Hotch and found himself telling the man everything that had happened in the dream, "he didn't give me the water, I was so thirsty, so thirsty," Reid was sobbing by the end and Hotch was hugging him.

Reid pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what come over me," Reid apologised.

"No Reid, I want you to tell me anything that you want to me. I am supposed to look after you and I want to know what you are felling so I can help you. Here," he got off his chair and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to Reid you cuddled it to his chest; making Hotch whishing that Morgan had hit the man harder.

"Thank you," Reid said gratitude practically swimming across his face.

"No problem Reid," Hotch said, "come on let's show you your new room." He lead the way to the spare room that he had recently refurnished taking out all the junk and putting a bed, table, chair and bookcase in there with some of Reid's favourite books in and few of his own. It had an inbuilt cupboard that he had already put most of Reid's clothes into.

"Thank you," Reid walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He smiled at Hotch and walked up and hugged him. Shocked as Reid only touched people when he was really emotional, Hotch hugged him back and quickly let him go as Reid stepped back, "Okay let's see the rest of the house," Hotch said as he walked out of the room Reid following. "This is the kitchen, dining room, my bedroom, the bathroom, I have one attached to my room so you can used this whenever you want, and this is the study were I keep all the files on cases."

Reid nodded and found himself following Hotch back into the kitchen, when he turned and said, "Why don't you go and read and I'll make us some dinner."

Reid nodded and went back to his room and settle down with a book that Hotch had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiltle: **ON THE MEND

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **NONE

**Summary: **Reid has been saved from his kidnapper but what has ordeal down to him? And will Hotch and the team be able to help him move on?

**Disclaimer: **Once again I have to ramble on about how I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I got to admit I would to say that I do but I can't ah well. ON TO THE STORY DAR DAR DA.

Chapter two.

"Reid," Hotch knocked on the man's new bedroom door, when no answer came he frowned and opened the door. Reid was asleep on his chair with a book in his lap open. This happened a lot Reid had been falling asleep all over the place and Hotch had to watch him carefully when if they went somewhere. The doctor had told him that Reid would sleep a lot but he didn't think that it would be this much, but he supposed the more sleep the better the healing would be for Reid. Sadly he had to wake the young man up. Moving over he shook Reid's shoulder gently.

Reid suddenly spasm and fell out of the chair and hit the ground with a nasty thud, thankfully not on his injured side and covered his head with his hands. Hotch watched shocked as Reid peeked up when he felt to blows coming and saw Hotch, "Hello," he said and stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Reid are you okay?" Hotch asked worried.

Reid nodded and then he realised that Hotch was wearing a suit "it's Monday," he said and rushed past Hotch and grabbed one of his more casual suits and went to the bathroom to pull it on. When he came back he was smiling and he seemed so much like the old Reid he knew but then again the old Reid didn't have large black patched under his eyes and flinched at everything that moved. He followed Hotch out to the car and jumped in and grimaced when his sore ribs twinged a bit.

Hotch noticed saw the grimace, "are you sure you're okay?"

Reid nodded again so Hotch started the SUV and the drive to the beaureu was a quiet one. The rest of the team were already in the debriefing room when they arrive, it had one difference to it a couch had been added in one of the corners and Reid sunk happily down into it. Just the small walk from the car and up the stairs had tried him out.

Hotch put down Reid's bag at his feet and Reid smiled, "Thank you," the man had insisted on carrying his bag and he was happy he did it took a lot of strain off his ribs.

"Hey Reid," everyone said in a rush when had settled down, they had seen him the day before so they didn't go deep in the hellos and welcomes. Hotch sat down on his chair and JJ started to debrief them on the case as Reid pulled out a book and started to Reid at the top speed he usually did. But only a few pages in did his eyes started to droop. "That walk must have really tried me out," Reid thought as the book dropped from his hands as he fell into the darkness of sleep.

The rest of the team had jumped when the book hit the ground and they smiled when they saw Reid asleep. Emily went over and picked the book up and placed in next to Reid before going back to her seat at the table.

*

The team yawned, it was only lunch time and they were already tired. JJ had specially only chose cases from around the city or nearby for Reid, so at least one of the team was with him as the rest went around finding clues for the case.

"Come on let's get some grub," Morgan said stretching and made his way over to Reid who was still asleep. He bent down to shake him when Hotch looked up and nearly shouted.

"Stop, Morgan," the man paused and looked back at Hotch confused. "You can't wake him up by touching him. He freaks out and has a fit." Hotch walked over to Reid and crouched down and softly spoke, "Reid, it's time to wake up," he repeated this twice more when Reid started to return to the living from his nice dream of walking in a beautiful forest.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we didn't think that you were going to wake for us," he heard Morgan say and he blinked tiredly as he looked up at his friends and smiled. Rubbing his eyes he asked, "What's the time?"

"It's lunch time," JJ said, "we're going to go down to the Chinese shop and eat there but we can order if you like."

Reid shook his head and stood swaying a bit. Morgan reached out to steady him but at the slight touch he flinched away. "No I'll go with you guys."

Morgan had looked hurt at the flinch but he quickly smiled and said, "well come on then."

Reid smiled and followed his dark friend out of the room and to the small restaurant. They chose the table in the far corner and Reid immediately took the seat in the corner. Hotch sat on his left and Gideon on his right. Soon the whole group was laughing and eating happily – all except Reid. He was quietly eating but he stayed silent staring off into the distance when he heard the door open and close. Looking up he stiffened and gasped before leaning in closer to Hotch.

Hotch immediately felt the change in Reid and followed the young man's gaze to the reception desk where he saw a man, looking much like Reid's kidnapper. "Reid it isn't him," he said quietly, "remember he is in jail, locked away for life. The rest of the team watched Reid silently as he followed the man with his eyes until he was out of sight.

"Not him," Reid said almost childlike.

"No it's not him," Hotch replied. Everyone saw Reid relax at those words.

"I think that we should be getting back," Emily said standing up.

Morgan nodded and called a waiter over, "could we have this doggy bagged and the bill please." He and Gideon stayed behind as the others led Reid back to the BAU. They placed him back on the couch and he picked up his legs and he hugged them tight to his body and started to rock back and forth his eyes lost in the distance.

"Hotch?" Gideon asked looking at Reid when he entered the room.

"He does this all the time, especially after he's had a nightmare. I asked the doctor about them he said that they will happen and over time they will eventually stop. Apart from leaving him alone there isn't much that we can do for him when he's in this state he will resurface when he wants to, till then nothing." Hotch sad sadly watching his young charge. He then sat back down at the table and looked through the files again. Eventually the rest of the team joined him. It was about two hours later that Reid returned to the living with a gasp. The team jumped again and watched him pick up his book and start reading again.

**

For a week this happened, arriving at the BAU, Reid sitting reading or sleeping on the couch as the others worked on cases. But today was different, for once he wasn't tired and he didn't fell like reading so he got up and left the room without anyone noticing. Half-an-hour later Gideon looked up, "hey, where's Reid?" the rest of the team looked up and saw that the couch was empty, taking one look at each other they ran from the room nearly hitting Reid and knocking over his table trolley with covered plates on it.

"Reid, where have you been?" Hotch asked quietly as the other smiled and went back inside after noticing the plates.

Reid shuffled his feet and looked down at them, "I couldn't slepp and I didn't feel like reading. So I went for a walk and I passed the kitchen and so I decided to make lunch I was tired of the take-outs."

Reid seemed scared to him (Hotch) so he smiled and started to wheel the cart into the room. "I'm not angry Reid I was just afraid of where you were. So next time please tell me if you decide to go somewhere okay?"

Reid nodded and followed Hotch inside the room. The others had cleared spaced on the table so they had room to eat for themselves, Hotch and Reid.

Everyone grabbed a plate with thanks to Reid and sat down in their spots.

Taking off the lid Morgan said, "Wow Reid you really out did yourself, this is much better than take-away" and he tucked into the food. Reid blushed slightly at the praise and his enthusiasm to eat. The others thanked him again tucked into the fish and chips with a small green salad on the side.

Over the next few weeks they thought that they were bringing Reid out of his shell when he started giving them random facts again. But they were so wrong, the final string had been pulled and what Reid was really felling was revealed. But was it at too high a price and will Reid ever trust any of them again?

Review and you'll find out.

I am comdemplating whether or not actuall turning this into a Hotch/Reid fic after all. I would like your opions on this. Do you think that they should end up being a couple or should they just stay friends?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiltle: **ON THE MEND

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **NONE

**Summary: **Reid has been saved from his kidnapper but what has ordeal down to him? And will Hotch and the team be able to help him move on?

**Disclaimer: **Once again I have to ramble on about how I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I got to admit I would to say that I do but I can't ah well. ON TO THE STORY DAR DAR DA.

Chapter three

Reid heard shouting from where he sat reading a book on his bed.

"HOW COULD YOU AARON, YOU HAVE ANOTHER MALE SLEEPING IN OUR HOUSE AND I HAVE BARELY LEFT," a woman's voice yelled.

"Haley, it's Spencer Reid he needed someone's help so I said I will take him in and care for him." Hotch said not quiet yelling.

"NICE TRY AARON PULL ANOTHER ONE OVER MY EYES, YOU CAN'T FOOL ME."

"That's not fair Haley I'm just trying to help him." Hotch protested. Reid crept up to a window and looked out and saw Haley (Hotch's wife if you haven't got that already) standing in the yard yelling at Hotch waving papers about.

"WELL I DON'T CARE AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID ROT. WAS HE THE REASON THAT YOU LEFT ME?"

"WHAT?" Hotch roared suddenly really angry, Reid flinched and left the window and went back into his room shaking, he had never seen Hitch angry like that before and was scared that he would come to him when Haley left.

He heard the yelling continue then suddenly it was quiet and a car roared and drove off. He heard a crash and the smash of glass and Reid shuddered, then silence fell again. He crept out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and he was scared at what he saw.

**

"Hotch?" Reid crept around the corner into the living room to see the black haired man sitting down at the kitchen table a half empty bottle of whisky in front of him. "Ho-ot-ch?" Reid's voice trembled. He had heard Hotch and Haley yelling at each other and he caught some snippets of what they were saying, so of it was about him, and then something about Jack. Reid had gone back to his room and waited for it to be over. He heard a car leave and waited for about half-an-hour before going out to see Hotch practically drunk.

"Reid," Hotch slurred as he looked up at the younger man. "Did you here?"

Reid nodded slightly.

"Come here," Hotch said pointing at the chair next to him at the end of the table. Reid hesitantly sat down; he had never seen Hotch drunk before and never wanted to again it was disturbing.

"You know why Haley left?" Hotch took a swig from the bottle.

Reid shook his head not saying a word.

"She left not because of work really, but she found out that I'm a bisexual," another swig, "and she was upset with that and went off and got with another man. You know I was so angry," he slammed the bottle down on the table and Reid flinched but Hotch didn't notice. "I had never done anything else with anyone and then she had gone and spent a night with a strange man." He sobbed, "we had argument after argument then, and we both got feed up, she took Jack and left she had just brought the divorce papers then and I signed them," Hotch started sobbing.

Reid shuffled awkwardly on his chair and reached over to pat the man's shoulder. As soon as he touched his shoulder a hand leaped up and caught his. Reid froze in the grip he still hated being held suddenly like that and in such a grip.

"H-o-t-c-h, please let me go," Reid whimpered.

Hotch looked at him and Reid could see the drunken haze in his eyes and also the lust, they both scared him so much. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," Hotch said gently as he leaned forward over the corner of the table pulling Reid forward and kissed him on the mouth, his tongue trying to force its way into Reid's mouth.

Reid sat in shock the suddenly recoiled tipping him off the chair and pulled Hotch over as well. When Hotch hit the corner of the table he let go of Reid's hand and fell to the ground.

Panicking Reid jumped up and ran from the house.

Hotch groaned his head having hit the ground first slumped and his vision went black as he fell into a slumber.

Thank you to everyone that has been reading, I'm grateful. And a even bigger thanks to those that have reviewed. As I have started another story A NEW HOME I will have that one go slash not this one.

PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU DON"T GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE

Goldeneyed Angel


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiltle: **ON THE MEND

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **NONE

**Summary: **Reid has been saved from his kidnapper but what has ordeal down to him? And will Hotch and the team be able to help him move on?

**Disclaimer: **Once again I have to ramble on about how I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I got to admit I would to say that I do but I can't ah well. ON TO THE STORY DAR DAR DA.

Chapter four

A loud crash of thunder woke Hotch groaning he sat up and held his threading head. "That's the last time I am every drinking," he got up and picked up the half empty bottle of whisky and pored it down the sink.

He went to the cupboard and down a few painkillers with some water. Shaking his head he realised something was wrong, "Reid?" he called and went into the man's room and wasn't there, frowning he search the house but he wasn't there. Frowning deeper he sat down at the kitchen table. Reid always left a note on the table when he left and there wasn't one on the table or the fridge. Suddenly he gasped and remembered what happened last night.

"OH, god, Reid," he panicked and another huge thunder clap made him jump. "Oh no he's out there, how long was I out?" He asked himself as he rushed over to his cell phone.

Grabbing it he hit the quick dial to Morgan.

"Pick up dammit," Hotch said angrily.

"Hello, Hotch what's wrong?" Morgan answered the phone tiredly, catching the last few words of Hotch. "Do you know what time it is?" Morgan asked, "It's three in the morning."

"I know but Reid's ran and he could be anywhere and in this storm," Hotch nearly yelled.

"WHAT?" yelled Morgan "what happened?"

"It's too long a story but shortly I was drinking and I scared him and he took off as I passed out."

"Hotch you know what he's like-"

"I know and I will apologise later but I need to find him and make sure he is safe, can you call the others and ask them to help I am going to find him." He slammed the phone down and Morgan started to call the others as he madly dressed and grabbed his keys to his car. The entire team was out trying to find their friend when Hotch's phone rang two hours later and answered the phone as he drove around, the storm had gotten worse.

"Hotch I found him, but he won't let me near him," Morgan's voice came through the phone.

"Where?"

"At Kings Park, he has hidden himself down next to the river."

"I'm coming now," Hotch rung up and made a wild turn on the road and went as fast as he could with the storm to Kings Park. When he got there he saw all the others had arrived and were looking angrily at him.

"What did you do to him man?" Morgan said angrily as he walked up. "He won't let any of near him even Garcia. I want to know what had happened."

"I'll tell everyone the moment we get him out of this weather and warmed up." Hotch barged past Morgan and went down to the river that was now a raging torrent.

"Oh Reid I'm so sorry," Hotch said sadly when he saw the man curled up leaning against the bridge. He made his way slowly down to Reid softly clucking so he knew that he was coming.

**

Reid panicked his boss, colleague and friend was forcing himself onto him. He jerked backwards trying to get any and fell out the chair landing on his back he felt Hotch let him go and he ran. Out of the house and down the street he didn't stop running for some time until his side started to hurt and so he slowed to a walk, remembering.

_It was the fourth day that the man had held him for and he already wanted to die or somehow end his suffering. _

"_Hello Spencer," the man that haunted him walked through the door._

_Whimpering he curled himself up into the ball in the corner of the room, "Now now Spencer, you know you shouldn't do that with me. He reached the whimpering ball and kicked him hard and pulled him out of the ball._

"_Please," Reid begged._

_Ryan chuckled, "all in good, time, no point rushing it."_

_Reid cried that wasn't what he meant when he felt the hands running over his hurting body, the fingers prodding and poking him in places that he didn't want to be touched._

"_You friends will never come you know, you are nothing more than a portable computer to them, they don't care."_

"_No they are my friends,"_

"_Wrong Spencer, if they were your friends why haven't you been rescued by now it has been four days." Ryan ran his hand under Reid's eyes were tears were falling. "You are practically useless and even by chance that they do come for you, they will soon forget you, and they will once again just use you." Reid shook his head at the man's word but they fell into his memory and stuck there._

Reid shuddered and looked up and saw he was in a park and walked down to the river and leaned against the bricks of the bridge. Tears mixed with the raindrops that were starting to fall. "He was right, no one wants me, for me, all they want is the genius or my body. I thought that Hotch saw me different but he doesn't. He was right." Reid broke down crying and curled himself up into the small ball and sat there for hours in the rain that was getting heavier and heavier. Eight and a half hours had passed and Reid still sat curled up in the ball.

"Reid, hey Reid, are you okay?" Morgan walked up behind Reid as he started at the water slowly rising. Reid jumped at the sudden voice and turned and saw Morgan standing soaked and looking worried, "_they don't care," _The voice said in his mind.

"NO get away from me leave me alone, you don't care, leave me alone." Reid screamed.

"Hey, Reid, I care." Morgan said horrified for his friend he considered his younger brother. "Please Reid let's get you out of this rain and somewhere warm." He moved forward and went to touch Reid when he saw the younger man's eyes widen and backed away from him. Afraid that he was going to fall into the river Morgan backed away as Reid kept saying the same words over and over.

"They don't care."

Anger filled his body and he called Hotch, he was going to give the man a piece of his mind when he got hold of him. 

"Hotch I found him, but he won't let me near him," Morgan's said when Hotch answered.

"Where?" the man asked desperately.

"At Kings Park, he has hidden himself down next to the river."

"I'm coming now," Hotch rung up. And Morgan started calling the others telling them he had found Reid. The entire team had arrived and Garcia tried but she got the same reaction from Reid and she was crying when Hutch pulled up.

The entire team including Gideon glared at Hotch as Morgan walked up to him.

"What did you do to him man?" Morgan said angrily as he walked up. "He won't let any of near him even Garcia. I want to know what had happened."

No one was impressed with the way Hotch answered them but they knew he was right and they would pester him in the end until he had told them what had happened.

*

When Garcia had left he broke down sobbing again, "They don't care," he said softly between the sobs. When he heard a soft clucking from behind him and turned and saw Hotch. Reid trembled was he going to get in trouble from running? He edged back but signed when he saw Hotch sit down on the grass a few metres from him.

"Reid I'm sorry, I should have never done that to you, I am stupid and I'll do anything to take it back." Reid watched and heard the sorrow in his voice and whispered to himself 'they don't care.'

Hotch watched him whisper and started to talk again, "do you want to go and be with someone else, I'm sure Morgan or Gideon wouldn't mind taking you in?"

Reid choked on a sob as the voice in his head said, "_see I told you he doesn't care already he is sending you away," _Crying Reid yelled, "YOU DON'T CARE," at the stunned man.

"No Reid, I do care for you, I was always afraid when you were kidnapped and I would've happily traded places with you and I would've been with that man." He saw Reid shake his head and continued, "I was terrified that I had lost you when I woke up and found that you were gone and I wouldn't of know what to do if I had lost you. I love you like a son, a son."  
"Really?" Reid asked pitifully as he peered through tears and the rain.

"Yes, Reid, you're a son to me ever since you joined the BAU I felt something to you and when you first disappeared I knew what it was. I love you like a son."

Reid blinked and waited as he watched Hotch and realised that the man had tears on his checks. He pushed the small voice in his head back and squashed it with his foot and crawled over to the man and hesitantly hugged him. Hotch returned the hug hard and whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Reid said back and hugged harder and slipped into a tired sleep.

Hotch felt him go limp and got worried, he looked down at the face on his shoulder and saw that Reid was asleep. Groaning he picked Reid up, he was still to light for his own good but he had gained some weight in the last month.

Gently he carried Reid back to cars and the rest of the team and asked Morgan if he could drive them home.

"The rest of you can come too I'll explain everything when we get there." Morgan jumped in Hotch's car and drove them home. William LaMontagne (JJ's boyfriend for those who don't know) had come out to help with JJ and so he took Morgan's car as JJ drove hers and the others followed in their own cars.

**

So what did you think, this chapter took FOREVER to write as I was never happy with it, I am still slightly disappointed but I wanted to update. Tell me if you liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiltle: **ON THE MEND

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **NONE

**Summary: **Reid has been saved from his kidnapper but what has ordeal down to him? And will Hotch and the team be able to help him move on?

**Disclaimer: **Once again I have to ramble on about how I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I got to admit I would to say that I do but I can't ah well. ON TO THE STORY DAR DAR DA.

Chapter five

By the time Hotch had gotten Reid into the shower, got him into clean clothes and into bed it was seven in the morning.

He went back outside to the kitchen and plopped down into a chair with a groan.

"I want to thank you, for helping me find him," he said as he looked up and straight at Morgan on the opposite of the table.

"It's fine Hotch, but we want to know what happened now." Gideon said from where he stood, leaning against the fridge side.

"I started when Haley came around yesterday after lunch she had the divorce and Jack's parentage papers with her," Hotch buried his face into his hands but continued talking. The others quickly glanced at each other; they all knew what the marriage was doing to him. "She had somehow found out that Reid is staying with me and she started yelling at me about having another male in my house when she had barely left." Hotch shook his head, "it's not fair, I'm just trying t help him, that's all," he seemed to say just to himself.

"Hotch, what did she mean by another male in the house, she knows Reid?" Emily asked.

Hotch paused before looking up, "what I'm about to tell you is never to leave this room right," the team nodded, Swallowing Hotch buried his head again, "I'm bisexual," he stopped, when no one said anything as most of them shrugged their shoulders thinking 'who cares' Hotch continued.

"Well afterwards things got a bit feisty, Reid must have heard a part of it because I saw him at the window for a second. Well in the end I ended up signing the papers. I then went inside and got that bottle of whisky I had and started to drink. I know I shouldn't have, but I did and before long I had drank half the bottle. Reid then came out and I was really gone by then and I ended up kissing him." He bowed his head at the gasps. "Go ahead Morgan hit me I know I deserve it."

Morgan did have his fists clenched but he shook his head, "no Hotch you've beaten yourself up enough as it is."

"He pulled away from me and I ended up falling to the ground and hitting my head, and if fell unconscious. I rang Morgan and then went out to find him; from there you know the story." Hotch looked up to see the other looking off in the distance or looking at him with mixed feelings. A scream shot through the air and they all glanced at each other before all of them ran from the kitchen into Reid's room.

When they entered Reid's room they saw him tangle up in his bed sheets struggling against an unseen attacker and he started screaming again. Hotch went to his side and gripped the man's struggling shoulders. "Reid calm down, calm down," Hotch said softly shaking him, "It's alright it's just a dream remember that, he's not real."

Gideon and the others heard the love and comfort in the older man's voice and knew that he really cared for Reid.

Reid gasped and woke from his nightmare, "Hotch?" he said weakly when he saw the man above him.

"Yes it's me Reid," Hotch said gently as he helped Reid into a sitting position, "do you want to tell me about it?" He asked as he handed over a bottle of water that Reid usually kept on his table at the edge of his bed.

"He said that you didn't care," Reid said shivering, clutching the bottle to his chest.

"Why did he say that we didn't care Reid," Garcia came forward and sat down and the other followed sitting on the edges of the bed he was on.

"He said that I was nothing more than a portable computer to you," he brought his legs up to his chest and started rocking, his eyes off in the distance

"Oh, Reid we care for you more than that, I care for you like a younger brother." Morgan said resting his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"He said that you would care for awhile then forget me like usual," a tear fell down his cheek and he stared straight at Morgan. "The voice in follows me, I can't get rid of it, it just follows. I'm losing it I'm going like my mother," he shook his head "I don't want to be like that," he started crying.

"Reid," JJ came forward and hugged him pushing Hotch out of the way, "we all love you in one way or another, you like a brother to me and Morgan,"

"And me," Emily said.

"And you're like a son to me and Hotch," Gideon said as he smiled gently at the crying man.

"Really?" Reid asked quietly.

"Yes," the whole team answered at the same time.

Reid smiled and leaned into JJ and hugged her back. Turn by turn he had hugged everyone. "Thank you guys."

"_They don't care, just wait they will leave you,"_

"SHUT UP," Reid suddenly yelled, making everyone jump. The all watched worried as they saw Reid put his hands to his head, "NO,"

"_they don't care,"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE,"

"_they don't care,"_

"YES THEY DO. THEIR MY FRIENDS, GO AWAY."

"_Fine but I'll be back they will leave you just watch,"_

"GET LOST," Reid settled down and waited when no voice came back he looked at the others, who were worried and he smiled, "he's gone," and fainted.

The entire team rushed forward when he slumped. "Well that was weird," Morgan said looking curiously at the sleeping form of Reid that Hotch had tucked in.

"He battled the voice in his head," Gideon said quietly, "he got rid of it from the sounds, maybe now he will finally heal, and that voice has obviously been tormenting him for some time now."

"We can only hope," Hotch said quietly and he got off the bed and they filed out of the room, Hotch closed the door taking one last look at Reid.

**

Reid woke the next day, he felt good like he had properly rested. The dreams stopped last night he had a peaceful sleep for once. He was practically bouncing when he left his room dressed. Hotch was sitting with a steaming coffee mug in his hand.

"Good morning Hotch," Reid said happily.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked surprised he had never see Reid like this for what seemed like too long.

"Yes, I feel amazing, I feel- good." Reid said happily as he sat down opposite to Hotch. "Is there any left?" he asked pointing to the mug that Hotch held.

"Yeah the kettle should he still hot," Hotch answered and watched Reid bounce around the kitchen making his own coffee.

They arrived at the BAU half-an-hour later, once more Reid was bouncing on caffeine and a perfects night sleep. The team looked surprised as they saw Reid.

"Hey guys," he said happily.

"Hi," the team said back and JJ walked forward and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright Reid?"

"I feel excellent, and I have you to thank," he looked up at the team as they gathered around and he felt JJ's arms around him. He slightly tensed, but he knew in his own mind that it would take some time to get over that, but for now he was happy the small voice, the horrible life-like nightmares were gone. 'I'm going to be fine,' he said to himself as he returned JJ's hug and suddenly laughed. The others looked at him. "I'm fine I'm just happy to be back."

Gideon came forward and clapped him on his back, "we are too, son," he said softly.

The others agreed and they went into the debriefing room.

FINISHED

I'm sorry I finished it so abruptly but if you have any ideas at what could happen please tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Now that this is finished for those that are reading A new home will rejoice that I'm spending more time on that now and I should have another chapter up soon.

See yah and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
